A Different Girl in a Different World
by Annalise Luciana
Summary: Ahrlia is a different girl. She thinks differently, sees the world differently, has different eyes, a different name and different... friends. Living a difficult, harsher life than other girls, she struggles to even be accepted by others. Stripped of love and friendship, she turns to bloodshed for comfort. But when she meets a stoic, cold assassin, will she finally have a friend?
1. Chapter 1, Different

"Why are you so useless?" "Why won't you just go away?" "You're such an idiot." "No one wants you around, Ahrlia!" Her... _friends _insulted her, unfeeling. She only wanted to watch the boys train. She thought that it would be fun. She was mistaken. Eyes tearing up, she dashed away from the training ring, away from the castle, away from her home, from the gardens, her wavy hair swishing behind her. Ebony dress flowing behind her legs, her feet pattering on the ground, warm, wet tears dripped from her multicoloured eyes. "I'm surprised she didn't draw her _claws_ out and try to rip you apart!" she heard her supposed best friend joke about her to the people she once loved. "My god, did you see her eyes? She must be the spawn of the devil!" Nadah, a girl, the one she was fiercely loyal to, the person that she thought she could always turn to, criticized her. Eyes widening, she attempted to hold back a sob but failed. She quickly made a sharp turn, off the road and into a dark alleyway.

Crumpling to the dirty floor, ignoring a few insects crawling on the walls, she placed her smooth, fair hands over her eyes and let out a quiet, heart-breaking sob. She was different, she knew. Her eyes, they were in different colours. The left eye was obsidian black, the right crimson red. She was feared for the colours that she once thought was beautiful. Striking. Lovely. Now, she saw it as pain. Suffering. A nightmare. She was called a monster. A creature.

"No... Why? Why was I born? Why must I be alive?" her voice cracked as she shakily questioned her existence. "I'm a disgrace. A failure. Useless. I don't belong here. " she told herself. Thinking further and further, she got more and more depressed. After an hour of dejected muttering, she mentally slapped herself and steeled herself. "No. I will go back to the gardens. I will apologize. I will leave my home, I will not cause anymore trouble. I will not listen to _them_ anymore. I am not a mere _toy _ that they can simply_ play_ with." Picking herself off the ground, she stood up, her resolve hardening, she stiffly walked towards the place she once called _sweet._

**A/N;** I am not the best writer. I understand if you want to criticize me. Please do so, I will need all the help I can get. I know, my writing style is tacky and bland. My first language is not English, please forgive me. My vocabulary and spelling is not that good, and my story is off to a bad start. Tell me what you feel about this story in the reviews, I will try my best to change this story the best I can to your preferences. And yes. I haven't included the main character in this story yet. Forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2, Hold Your Head Up, Fox

Ahrlia almost regretted going back to the castle. The first sentence she heard when she walked into the courtyard of her "home" was, "Why are you back, demon? Go on, walk out of the door!" Ahrlia simply ignored the person who said it, Nadah. Ahrlia held her head up high, looking proud and confident. She secretly tried not to let Nadah have the laugh of knowing that her words had hurt her feelings. Heading towards the stairs, towards the room at the top of the castle, she walked past her once friends, unwillingly hearing their loud whispers and comments about her. "Ugh, she's back?" "I tell you, she's a witch! Just _look_ at those eyes!" "I don't think you should, Rashidah. She'll suck your soul out!"

Upon entering her bedroom, she slammed the door behind her. Pressing her back to the back of the door, she slid down to the ground and tears came freely flowing out of her eyes. Outwardly sobbing, she pressed her hands to her eyes.

She remembered the times her friends stood up for her. When she needed help, they helped her. When she was bullied for her _eyes_, they saved her. When she was kicked and spitted on, they cleaned up and comforted her. Now, they were the ones turning on her. It_ hurt_. She wanted to do what others do, cut her wrists, kill herself, but when she was about to do such things, she stopped herself and told herself that it was a cowardly way to die. Remembering what her mother told her before she had slept and left her forever, she had told her, "My dear child, remember this. No matter what others tell you, you will always be beautiful to me. You're different, my child, but not in a bad way. Never try to pretend to be someone else, Ahrlia. Even if others do not like you. Remember, if you're pretending to be someone you aren't to be tolerable to others, you're not doing yourself justice. What will it be in it for you when you are not yourself? Friendship? Love? No, instead, the fake you will have these things, but the true you will not. Sooner or later, you will not be able to keep up the image and your world will crumble. I know, my child. This is a harsh truth, but you must learn. When you are treated as dirt on their shoes, remember, you tried your best to fit in. Hold your head up high, little white fox. You are my everything." She remembered the cutesy little nickname her mother granted her, after she picked up a white fox which surprisingly, did not attempt to run from her. Instead, it came for her, nuzzling her hand when she petted its head, giggling for the last time in a long while. Before her mother left her and she had to seek shelter from the nearby castle, where her mother worked in, as a garden girl. Her mother had passed away from a plague which was infecting Acre. She had caught it when an ill beggar dashed towards her for coin. Being the kind woman she was, she handed a few coins to him, her hand accidentally touching his and the illness was transferred to her. Surprisingly, even at the close distance Ahrlia had been near her mother, Ahrlia did not catch the illness.

"Of course," she muttered. "How can I forget such a thing? I did try my best to fit in. If they will not accept me for my looks and my different name, I will show them what means to cross me. I will not be kicked around. I will show them _no mercy_." She said this with coldness and hatred, her voice echoing her semi empty, dark room. In the back of her mind, she thought that maybe, perhaps, her mother meant that she she ignore others' hurtful words and carry on with her life, and not this. To take revenge and instil fear in others.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this chapter may be confusing to you. I'm sorry. I took a break in between writing this story and I may have forgotten to add in some important sentences to prevent confusion. Next chapter, I'll try to include Altaïr. Loveyouall

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

** :** In the olden days, people were discriminated for superficial reasons, e.g. Different eyes, fairer skin, etc. I might be wring, but I think they were called "witch"? I'm not sure how to explain this, but whatever they couldn't do when the "different" people can, it was called "witchery"...

**The Forgotten Reader****: **Why thank you. The support is quite helpful. I'm really glad that you like my story, even if I'm not doing fairly well.


End file.
